Your Story
by QUITICH ANGEL
Summary: a story of love and drama... finaly geting back to your homeland to find that a new situation isnt so new... a new school and old love and whats going to happen in the future?
1. Memo

**_Memo_** - Your 15 years old and your name is . This means that its your real name to me a story is better when you feel like your in the storyyou have sort of long hair and greenish eyes very lovely you just moved to england for the second time. You moved to the U.S when your were very little and stayed for there for most of your life, but now you were returning home. Oh yes, I forgot your a witch. sorry it slipped my mind. and you've transford from your old school, in Salem mass. your school was S.W.A.W.U. or Salem witch and wizard university. But now you are going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. is there anything i forgot ...well sort of... you get along with almost everyone and you love to watch quititch ... old past time.

well hope you are interested. part one will be out soon D


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one

Did you read the memo? if not read it now and then start reading this part... you need to understand what the history is! thanks!

"well home at last." you think to your self as you regain balance from the portkey. "To bad I'm leaving for hogwarts tomorrow." you said to yourself but out loud. "Well hunny its going to be here when you come home for brake." "Well thats ture... but well i better unpack and pack again... don't you think?" you say with a bit of ironey in your voice. " Well if you want to its ok with me but remember supper is at 7:30 well meet you then." your mom said as she unpacked the dishes. You walk up stairs to pick your room. There were so many rooms to pick from, but you decide to pick the coziest room. It has your own bath and a beautiful baloney. You start to unpack when you find your jewelry box and open it. There it is, the lovely silver locket with a ruby flower. You remember the night you got the locket. It was the same night you found our you were a witch. You got it from a boy that you thought you would never see again. You think about that. It was the saddest day in your life. You fall asleep in the deepest thought.

"Oliver"


	3. Chapter 2

chapter two

You wake up to find your stuff packed and an awl sitting on your bed." What the... " You look at the owl and see that she is holding a note. You pick it up and read.

, Good Morning sweet hear. This owl is yours for school. Were leaving for the train at 9.

Love always, Mom and Dad

"Oh my ... an owl... how is this owl going to help me?" Out of the envelope."P.S. , the owl is to write and send letters to us. Love always,Mom.

You get up from your bed, get out your outfit and headed straight to the shower. You get out,get dressed and head down stairs to see that breakfast is all set out for you and you are ready. Its 8:30 and you sit down to eat when the thought came into your head " My first breakfast at home and my last... well for a while anyways." You savor your breakfast when you hear a voice " are you all packed?" yelled your mother from the upstairs banister. "Yes mom. I just need to put my photo book in my trunk." you reply whal you eat your last bite of oatmeal. You pack your band and are in the car. You cant believe it, your heading back to school, But not your old school. A new school where you don't know anyone there... so you think! You and your family were in an ire silence until you decided you cant stand it any more. "Mom , Dad are you ok?" You ask just to make the silence go away "Oh yes hunny wee ok its just were worried about you." "Mom,Dad ill be fine its just going to be a little time till i get familiar to the school, well anyway mom it cant be that different." you say to try to mask your nervousness. As you hurd the train starion was full of people . You couldn't tell who was a witch or wizard or if they were muggels. You finely go through the barrier to find the largest train you have ever seen. You kiss your parents goodbye and told them you would write as soon as you get settled. You cant believe it your here. You look around to see where you should put your stuff. You turn around to look a few feet away. Your eyes meat with a bout who you have seen before. ", is that you?" You looked at him and you couldn't believe it. "Oliver?" you think. you drop your things and run straight to him. You feel him pick you up and into a hug. You both loosen your grips and you look at each others eyes. his were so welcoming and warm you could not believe he was standing in front of you. "? is this really you?" he asked but smiled because he already new the answer. "Yes Oliver its me... but oliver you ... here... how?" hes puts his finger to your lips. "Ill explain everything but all in time. I'm just so glad that you are here." he says as he pulls you into another hug. You stand in that position till you feel a tap on your shoulder. "Pardon me mate but who is this lovely lady?" You smile at the the complement but wondered who these 2 guys are. You eyed oliver in confusion. "Ow , these are the two of the funniest people in the whole of hogwarts. "Ow Oliver thanks for the introduction.. well I'm Fred and this is my brother George... well actually I'm George and he's Fred... bu the way we like to mess people up that way... by the way whats your name?" they asked in unicon. "My names..." you get cut off by Oliver. " Boys her names , and do you two mind if she comes in out compartment?" Oliver asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes you have ever seen. You couldn't help but laugh. "Well its ok but you cant keep her all to your self you have to let us get a chance to talk to her... agreed?" "agreed." oliver said then said. He picks up your stuff and head off to the train. You couldn't help but feel so happy for you never thought you would ever get a chance to see him again. As you and they guys walk on he train. You got a little nervous. Everyone was staring at you. Oliver noticed this and walked over and held your hand . oliver thinking she is so beautiful, I cant believer that she is hear. Oh Oliver... why did you have to hold her hand, well maybe I'm... oh oliver don't think of that , please give it time

"Oliver... Oliver snap out of it!" Fred says waving his hands around in front of his face. "Sorry i was just thinking..." "About who?" George asked looking at you two holding hands. "Fred, George... don't worrier hes fine... he just was remembering stuff." you say in his defense. You finally get to your compartment you sit down next to oliver. You can feel the guys eyes on you. "So , where are you from... and whats up with knowing oliver here?" George asks looking straight at you two. " well originally I'm from england but when I was little my parents moved to the U.S. because of my fathers work... and how I know oliver goes like this! When I lived in the states we lived in a small magical community and one day oliver and his family moved into the house across the street. Ever since then we have been close." you let your voice drift off. You look over at oliver he was smiling you felt him touch your hand. You look at him with a genital smile... you hear him gasp." you wearing my locket that i gave you i don't think you would still have it, its been 4 years!" Oliver replayed happily. "Oliver how can i ever forget you?" he takes your hands and places them in his. he leans in and gives you a kiss on your cheek. You cant believe it. "Excuse me mates but we two are in the room" Fred says as George starts laughing. "Well if you two don't like if you can come back in a few minutes, and I have some cheathing up to do. " oliver says without leaving your eyes. "Well we know know when were not loved!" They say in unicon and walk out of the compartment. " Well I don't mean to make them mad... but I'm glad to be with you anyway Ive missed you so much!" You say as you two hug. " I need you to tell me something." Oliver says into your hear. "Ask me anything." you reply back into he ear. "Well its hard for me to ask but..." "Oliver what is it?" " will you go to the opening school ball?" he asked with a serious tone. "Oliver...


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"Oliver... I would love to go with you... but don't you want to take someone better?" "No I want to take you and no one else." you start to tear up but he wipes them away and kisses you softly on your lips. It was short but passionate. "Oliver I've missed you so much, I never want to lose you again." " I will never leave you." you two hug just as the guys are back into the compartment. "What happed here?" they say in unicon. Oliver just is staring at you " Fred, George don't worrier everything is great." you reply as you look at the doorway. " this is Katie Bell and Angelina Jonson, they're in our house... by the way what house are you going to be in?" "I think it said Griffendor... yes it is ... is that a good house?" "Is it a good house... its our house... you'll be with us." George yells, everyone jumps up and hugs each other your thoughts I have never had so much fun... Katie and Angelina seam so much fun... this is going to be a great year The train stops you cant believe it, your here... Oliver,yourself, Fred,George, Katie and Angelina get off the train and search for a carriage. As you walked with the group you noticed Fred and George were pared off with the girls you looked at oliver to see that he was looking at carriages. You had the perfect plan you found something to ask what it was you actually really knew what it was but anyway. you walk close to oliver, reach over and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to what was

so interesting but instead oliver pulled you. You spin into his arms. You look stated into his eyes your thoughts Oh oliver this is the place where i want to be. "Walk with me." he unwind you and interlocked hes fingers with yours. "Hey mates we've found a carriage, come on lets get going."Fred and George said in unicon. "Hold on cant we just take out time?" Oliver protested as you both come to a halt. "NO... we have to get to the carriage before someone else dose. "Fine... George..." you inter lock your fingers with oliver and head tword the carriage. You finally get to the carriage to find that it only seats 4 people "Katie come here, have a seat." George says with a wink. Katie just giggled and sat on Georges lap. Fred saw that oliver looked like he didn't want to rush th much so Fred offered Angelina a seat on his lap. You sit next to oliver, your hand still intertwined. The carriages head off there was silence in the carriage but it was lovely. The last time you were with oliver was 4 ears ago today. You get to the castle and get to the tables to find every boy starring at you. "Oliver what is going on?" you ask as you grab onto his hand. "No one has seen a girl as beautiful as you, the boys want you but the girls want to be you. I know its confusing but its ture. ." Oliver replies whall leading you to the table like a princess. During the supper you felt the eyes of everyone on you but you didn't mind all you could think about is oliver and you. After supper you were trying to get up when the boys walked next to you three . "Ready milady's?" the boys say in unicon as they held out their arms. You link arms with oliver and he walked you to the common room . You feel very tired. You kiss oliver on the cheek and head off to bed I love you Oliver!!!


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

You have been at hogwarts for about 2 weeks and you and the guys have had time to learns and remember things. You have made some friends and thought everything was going great. You were heading to the library to meat oliver when you feel your self pulled into a room, your eyes are covered so you don't know where you are."Oliver" you scream out loud "Hes not here to keep you safe." who ever it was hit hard. They knocked you out. You wake up to find yourself in the room of requirement. You felt your self bleeding. you start crying, you get up and start walking out. You start to run. You get to a random hallway , you slide down the wall sobbing. You felt someones arms around you. You look to see oliver. " where have you been? what happened?" Oliver lifts your chin to look straight into your eyes. He sees that your hurt, He picks you up bridal stile and takes you to the comment room. " Your ok . Don't worry, I'm right here" he brings you to the couch. He lays you down. You were shaking. You start crying. Fred George, Angelina and Katie walk in to find you there. "Oliver what happened?" Katie yelled. "NOT NOW, GO get proffesor Dumbeldor,Magonagal and Madam Pomfree... GO!!!" yelled oliver " everything is going to be ok, just rest." "Oliver I'm so sorry that i didn't meat you for supper." you laugh trying to make the moment easier. Oliver caresses you face. " your safety is more important to me, I..." Oliver gets cut off because of madom pomfree. "Sorry oliver but you have to leave." "Madam Pom..." "NO OLIVER ITS GIRL MATTERS." madam Pomfree yelled. Oliver understood. Everyone left and went to the library. "Oliver

what happened?" George and Fred asked in unicon. " I don't know... but I'm going to find out." Angelina and Katie started to cry. "How could this happen?" Katie cried as she hugged Fred. They all walk to the library in silence. They walk by the room of requirement where there two voices coming through. " Flint , are you scared that shell tell?" asked a voice. "Never i covered her eyes then knocked her out, she doesn't even know it was me." He replies quite smudged. "Oliver did you hear that? It was Flint that did that to her." Angelina said. "I'm going to kill him!" oliver said in rage as he headed tword the door. "No oliver go get professor Dumbeldor he'll fix this." George cried. Oliver turned and ram back to the common room. He gets passed the fat lady to find that its only proffesor dumbeldor there. "Proffesor i know who did this to , It was Flint!" Oliver yells trying to catch his breath. "Are you sure?" Proffesor Dumbeldor replied. "Yes, Me and the guys heard him in the room of requirement. "Well Oliver we will take care of this." he says comely. Madam Pomfree walks down from the girls dorm. "Madam Pomfree can i see her? PLESE?" Oliver begged as he walks tword her. "Yes oliver but just you, she needs someone important!" She smiled at that because she could see that oliver was special. Oliver walks into the dorm where you were lying on your side. Oliver sits down beside you. He caresses your side. You flinch.", its me oliver. i wont hurt you , ill never hurt you. , I wanted to tell you this earlier but i didn't have a chance, i..." "Sorry oliver but she needs her rest." Madam Pomfree says to oliver ans she walks back to the common room. ", if you need to come and find me. Ill be in the common room tonight. oliver whispers into your ear as he kisses you on the cheek.

Olivers pov Oliver's thoughts I cant believe someone would do that to her, let alone anyone. Yet again i tried to tell her how i feel but yet again i failed. I love her! "I love !" Oliver says out loud but not meaning to. "So is it true oliver? someone stole your heart?" Angelina asked as Katie laughs "well maybe..." he looks at the clock. "You two should head to bed" oliver insisted. "Fine dad!" Katie says sarcastly. The girls went up to bed. oliver sits down on the couch and stairs straight into the fire.

your pov it was about 11:30 when you woke up but couldn't get back to sleep. You look at the the clock to see its midnight. your thoughts come on, lets go get some hot chocolate

You walk down the stairs to see oliver sitting on the couch and staring down at the fire. You walk over and wrap your arms around oliver and kiss his cheek. "Oliver why are you not asleep?" you ask as you sit down next to him as you wrap your blanket around you both. ", your awake why... you should be asleep!" he replied acting like your father. "I couldn't sleep anymore, i was worried about you." " Me why me? you just got..." You put your fingers to his lips. "Its fine i just wont your company" you sternly say as you lay your head on his shoulders. " Thank you for everything tonight." you whisper to him. you look into his eyes, those eyes, they make you melt. Oliver takes your hand and intertwine his fingers with you. you feel so safe, "Oliver... aim so sorry about what i got you into, its all my fault I'm so..." He cuts you off by kissing you on the lips. It was so sweet. ", I would do anything for you. i wonted to tell you something." he takes your other hand into his.

" What is it oliver?" " Well its kind of hard to say but..." " Oliver what is it!!!" " Well I..." you glare at him telling him that he should say it. "I...I love you... I love you , I have ever since we meat in the states 4 years ago." "Oliver i though you would never say that, but i feel the same way Oliver wood... I love you too." " he hands you a box will you be my girl friend?" " Yes. Yes Mr.Wood i will!" you lean in and kiss him. it was long and passionate. That night you fell asleep very easily and another is worrie you I Love you Oliver!!!!!


End file.
